Forgotten but not unloved
by Neoncolouredsoup
Summary: What if Bella had twins.What if Edward left one in the forest because they were to powerful.What if the volturi found them.What happens when the most powerful vampire is found by the Cullens.
1. Born to die

Forgotten but not unloved chapter one Born to die

What Bella actually had twins? What if Edward abandoned the other one because she was to powerful? What if Aro found her?

Right first of all I know I'm sorry the story hasn't started just yet. I do not own twilight or any of the songs that my chapters are based on love ya all xSoupX

Okay my names actually I don't know my name. All I know is that my "father" if I can even call him that dumped me out in the forest. All I know is that I'm a vampire and I'm growing. Very quickly every step I take I seem to get further off the ground. I heard a rustle in the trees and I can smell 2 no 3 vampires approaching quickly. I did the only thing I knew how to, I crouched and growled. They appeared through the tree each wearing a floor length black cloak with hoods covering their faces "Who are you!" I growled. They removed their hoods with an expression like I should know them I was losing my patience " . . . !"I spat through clenched teeth. The middle one looked a bit taken back by my outburst. They quickly touched hands . they gay pixies or what? one word depressed me the word that my so called "father" yelled at a small black haired vampire who I suppose was the "pixie". I decided to use my one known power. Mind reading. I read the middle ones thoughts "yes I do think that she is a new born *insert girlish laugh here*" "other wise she would not of tried to attack us" woah wait I just read the other ones mind that must . .god. "the Volturi" I whispered under my breath.

The next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by a furious looking bronze haired vampire ugh god it was my "father" "I told you to keep out of trouble" he whispered deathly slow into my ear "now you will pay the price" That one phrase paralysed me he was going to kill me all I could think of was him in pain. He was then shaking on the ground beside me."And I suggest that you stay out of my way" I whispered mimicking his voice. I walked up to the "volturi" "I guess you 3 are Marcus, aro and Caius" I stated a bit more braver than what I was feeling inside. They nodded in sync." we wish for you to join our guard" wait what they wanted me. A nomad to join the guard? Why?

"Why? Don't you already have my pain power? Unless oh wait I'm a "sponge" that's what the man called Carsile called it what is it?" i heard the one called Aro gasp I read his mind just to be safe "_Oh my Carsile has certainly crossed the line this time letting my dear Bella be impregnated by a vampire why didn't he just cut her out she would of survived" _I decided then to interrupt "it's actually them I have a twin sister from what That vampire said I was to powerful so he decided to leave me out here and what do you mean my Bella?" that came out quicker than expected. I heard the one called Caius growl he lunged I prepared for an attack but instead I was engulfed in a comforting hug "_My grand-daughter I have a grand-daughter"_ I heard father saying something about me having a grandfather in the volturi "Grand-dad?" I swear if he could of cried he would be in a crying fit "so what do you say little one do you wish to join" The one called Aro asked what did I have to lose? "Of course just as long as the time comes if the time comes I will be the one to kill Edward Anthony Mason Cullen oh and I AM NOT LITTLE"I was just guessing but I looked down and it looked like I had grown half a foot wow when will I stop growing.

I heard someone gasp from behind me. I span around at lightning speed man I would never get used to that. I saw the rest of the coven standing there wide eyed and there right in the middle was "Edward Anthony mason fucking Cullen" I spat out everyone just stood there confused until a wave of powers hit me I stumbled a little and my grandfather caught me just in time. Suddenly I was tackled by a small figure. Ah my darling sister Renesme I would dearly miss her I was enjoying our little hugging session until my mother finally broke free of the bastards grasp "WHO ARE YOU!" she growled I felt a little offended actually thats when the whole situation that I had been holding perfectly finally came crashing down and I snapped "IM YOUR DAUGHTER ! Your rat of a husband come a dumped me out here because I was to powerful!"I yelled phew that felt good I few growls could be heard from the coven directed straight at Edward. I was then confronted by a tall blonde vampire covered in scars gingerly still looking at his face I touched a scar; he hissed it was fresh "who did this?" I was feeling incredibly defensive and I was very willing to kill the vampire who did this to him "you did" he replied with a slight southern accent I gulped he obviously heard it "I tried to get you off Edward" I instinctively growled at the name "once I had you, you bit me because you were scared of the whole situation and I umm kind of dropped you." All I could do was laugh because he dropped me "okay okay I'm sorry it's just if I'm stupid when I get older I'm blaming you, what's your name anyway?" I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for biting him "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock" hmmm nice name anyway talking of names "Grand-dad what's my name?" I couldn't help it I felt a little left out "Your names monster!"Edward growled and lunged at me I heard my mother yell NO! But it was to late . I lunged at his throat we tumbled down to the ground I kicked him against a tree and in those 5 seconds it took him to hit the tree I had already ripped off his arm. I didn't want to kill him though it would hurt mother too much. "shouldn't we get going then?"

Jasper suddenly butted in "going, going where I'm coming with you!" I read the little pixies mind "_yes,yes go jazzy that would give me more time with peter"_"I'm going to volterra to join the volturi."

Love it, Hate it? Want to marry it? Its my first chapter ever so please don't jude 3 3


	2. Highway to hell

Forgotten but not unloved Highway to hell

Still do not own twilight or any of the songs xSoupx

Twin pov

The plane ride to volterra .One of the guards kept looking at me I mean I'm not that pretty am I? Jasper kept looking around the cabin all of these emotions must be really uncomfortable for him.

Demetri pov (cus I couldn't think of anything else to write)

I started pacing around the cabin impatiently one newborn was enough trouble but a hybrid? Come on it could attack the masters without them even knowing *gulp*. Suddenly I heard the door open and the masters stepped in following them was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen; before I could even get a proper look at her a familiar scent hit me. Cullen. Ugh we really didn't need this right now .It was that blonde male Casper was it? Ah Jasper!

Jasper pov

All of these emotions were making me unstable during the drive the twin said something about me being an emo (emotionally unstable).I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I can't believe Edward would do that especially to Rosalie I mean if he didn't want her then he could have given her to Rosalie! I swear if I ever come back I will rip his head off! Obviously reading my thoughts she span around and sent me an image of a vision she was going to kill Edward, Which I was perfectly fine with.

Edward pov

.bitch. She's turned my whole family against me even my own wife isn't speaking to me! Not to mention Rosalie she's just being herself. Carsile is extremely disappointed in me He'll let it go soon enough but I swear I will get my revenge some day!

Okay guys I know its kind of weird just loads of pov but I promise that the next chapter is tots worth this rubbish one xSoupX


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten but not unloved- Chapter 3 Hung-over kasha

I do not own twilight or any of the songs xSoupX

Twin pov

We landed in Volterra in over 3 hours, now we're walking through the streets with our bodies covered in black fabric draping down to the floor. The streets of volterra had a renaissance feel to them, cobbled streets, winding roads, and a large fountain in the middle of what I could only presume to be the town square. When we entered the castle I couldn't help the slight gasp escape from my mouth, it was beautiful. Antique paintings hung from the walls numerous tapestries covered most of the large walls. As we entered the hall I think my brain stopped working at the end of the room were 3 steps leading up to a marble podium carrying 3 black thrones engraved with the volturi crest but there was one thing that I needed to ask. "Grandfather what's my name?" I whispered so that only they could hear me. "Hmm I don't know child" replied Grandfather Caius. Suddenly an idea hit me "Aria". "Pardon? Aria my child that's Italian for air" Aro butted in it sounded perfect or should I say perfetto.

Great. Just great they sent me to my room because they were discussing 'business' "urmm help?"I whispered as soon as I whispered those 2 words someone was in front of me. He had blondish brownish hair and a perfectly chiselled face he was so beautiful. Stop it Aria! You have to work with this guy I didn't realise I had drifted off into my own world until he cleared his throat "Hello Aria, Demetri at your service" he stated rather formally. Wow even his name is beautiful He laughed musically "shit! Did I say that out loud, oh and I'm trying to find my room" I stated quickly. "Hahaha yes you did and if you would like to follow me" he gentlemanly held out his arm for me to take, of course I did. "So like what do you do here? Are you the 'hold out my arm for random girls to take and lead them to their room guy'?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh well you're the first person who has asked but I'm a tracker, the best tracker actually" he spoke quite happily .god his lips they move with such gracefulness if I could just lean in and... I was shook out of my little fantasy my the sound of a door opening 'here, Aria this is your room" He lead me into a red and black coloured room with a black bed frame that had the volturi crest engraved on the headboard with a red and black duvet set. My eyes widened with terror Demetri was by my side in an instant "Aria what's wrong!" He asked a little too desperately. I couldn't find the words to make my sentence "I...I haven't seen myself yet!" I immediately sped to what I thought was the bathroom and practically threw myself at the mirror. The girl that faced me in the mirror couldn't possibly be me she had a perfect face with white hair that went down to her waist with hints of blue here and there. I lifted my hand to touch my cheek and she did the same "wow" was all I could say. But the thing that really caught my attention was my eyes they were emerald green in colour, and shimmered when the sun hit them. They suddenly turned from emerald to a deep burgundy scratched at my throat desperately to make the itch go away. I called the only name I knew could help me "DEMETRI!" I yelled, instead of Demetri a muscular figure approached me trusting my instincts I crouched into a protective pose "who are you" I spat. He looked a bit taken back by my question "Felix, munchkin" he replied. I sprung and had him pinned in an instant "CALL ME MUNCHKIN AGAIN I DARE YOU!"I practically yelled in his face. I really needed help with this annoying itch and he obviously wasn't going to help me. Suddenly the most luscious smell invaded my senses .

D; mega small I know but still I have a lot of homework to do plus I'm awaiting a habplus mod email to see if I got the job

Love it hate it no matter what REVIEW THE SMURF OUT OF THIS CHAPTER/STORY!


	4. Shake it out

Forgotten but not unloved chapter 4 Shake it out

Again do not own twilight or the song XSoupX

Demetri pov

I was just escorting 5 tourists to their . As long as it makes her happy I haven't felt this way in ages it's like she's my guardian angel, She's brought a bright light into my life and I don't want it to go away (nawwrh D; so sweet) . I was brought out of my thoughts by a high pitched screaming oh I guess I forgot about her enhanced newborn senses.

Aria pov

I darted past Felix straight towards the source of the scent. Blood. Sweet sweet blood coming from 5 humans they looked like a family. I lunged for the one closest to me a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair. The sweet elixir flowed down my throat quenching my thirst slightly. I growled in frustration and lunged for the rest and bleeding them dry. Noticing Demetri was watching me, I looked up "want some" I asked politely. He laughed musically; he has no idea what he does to me.

Time skip (because I'm mean xD)

Grandfather had called me into the throne room; I don't know why I didn't really want to look scruffy so I changed into a knee length tan dress with a black blazer. The twin called Jane had forced me into 6 inch heels. Note to self Get Jane back for this.

I walked into the throne room I would never get used to its beauty. Aro cleared his throat "so Aria we have some... interesting news for you" He stated. To be honest I didn't really care, "We've invited the Cullen's to your coronation ball" he added. Wait what Coronation, Ball, and Cullen's .fuck? I froze sensing my tension Caius stood up and spoke "Maybe this isn't such a good idea I mean she hasn't really had a good start with the Cullen's has she?"

"No, no its fine its just a ball? Do I have to wear a dress?"That whole idea made me shudder just, eewwwrh

All of the kings laughed at this "of course my dear it's a ball you have to wear a dress" Marcus added. I groaned, Jane decided that moment was the perfect moment to bound in "OH MY GOD I get to pick you a dress !" she squealed I heard her mutter something about taffeta this is going to be a long week.

Thanks all my dear reviewers and followers this is the long awaited chapter! Maybe I should throw in a writers note just to piss you off xD anyway any ideas for her hair for the ball PM ME!


	5. Teenage dirtbag

Forgotten but not unloved chapter 5 Teenage dirt bag- Wheatus

I do not own twilight or any of the songs xSoupX

Carsile pov

I can't believe it. How could my son do something like this to our family, to Rosalie? A loud crash followed my inner rant. I literally shuddered "Looks like Bella forgave him fast enough" Mumbled Rosalie. Suddenly distant yet familiar scent invaded my nose it was mixture of mint , rose and spring. It was her. "ROSALIE, EMMET GRAB EDWARD!" I yelled but it was too late he was outside and in a crouch in seconds.

Edward pov

I had just finished a passionate love making session with my wife but my bliss was short lived, it was here. I thought I told her to stay away. I ran outside growling easily dodging Rosalie and Emmet "YOU. LITTLE. BITCH! I told you to stay away!" I yelled furiously. I ran for her but she was ready this time and threw me against the house.

Aria pov

Ugh did he really think I just came here to fight him! What a self centred bastard obviously sensing my emotions Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder thinking '_Breathe Aria breathe'_. I walked calmly around Edward and knocked on the broken door. "Hello Olympic Coven?" I could tell from their emotions that my words hurt them. "You're invited to my coronation ball in Volterra, Italy" I sniffed the air curiously. Shit it was Alice's scent mixed with another males "JASPER DONT COME IN HERE!" I yelled but I was to slow he had obviously seen the male and smelled Alice all over him, of course it didn't help that he was half way through pulling his trouser up is butt!I darted up the stairs and tackled that little bitch of a mate out the window. We we're like a blazing ball of fire and the fall felt like forever, the whole time I was punching her face and screaming " how could you do that to jasper!".We hit the ground with an almighty crash but she was fast, she kicked me off her but she just started laughing I read her thoughts "_Ha that little bitch won't be able to get through Bella's shield" _I ran for her breaking through my mother's shield, i slammed her against the tree and tore her left arm off. I stalked away whispering "whore" under my breath.

I'm sorry my updates have been really slow its because I've been ill but I'm on the mend xSoupX


	6. Tears to shed

My apologies I recently bought a new Mac so I'm now using my old computer to write

Tears to shed-Forgotten but not unloved

The ride back to Volterra was uneventful Jasper's emotions were all over the place at some point I pulled the car over and slapped him around the face yelling "GOD JASPER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" After that he just stayed silent. Which I wasn't okay with. So I pulled him out of the car and forced him to run and I mean forced him if he started walking I would shoot him with a bit of pain and he would run again. But ya' got to love him right? I couldn't forget my payback at Jane though I bought her a bright pink ballerina dress and I'm going to force her to wear it. I stared at the pink abomination in the passenger yes revenge is going to be good.

Demetri P.O.V

Where was she! She was supposed to be back an hour ago! I swear if that Cullen has hurt her! "Calm down Dem I'm sure she's fine now come help me, whip Alec's ass on guitar hero!" Felix yelled. I'm pretty sure he was close to breaking the guitar so I decided to step in then; I was surprisingly good at it .Suddenly Jane pulled me over and started whispering "Dude! Give her some space she's been through a lot lately and you hovering over her isn't helping" I stood there dumb-founded and I whisper yelled back to her "Well what do you want me to do all you've done is dress her up in designer clothes!"I automatically hit my head with my palm "That my ancient friend is a face palm" Stated Aria. I swirled around at vampire speed and engulfed her in a hug.

Aria P.O.V

I had just entered the volturi castle and was running up to the games room. I arrived just in time to see Demetri face-palming so I decided to make my presence know by stating "That my ancient friend is a face palm" as soon as I had spoken those words he had me engulfed in a hug, I started laughing "okay, okay I missed you to" However my bliss was short lived Gianna walked in and handed me a letter "Qui Aria questo e per voi e arrivato da Forks prima" She said softly in Italian "Grazie Gianna si puo tornare al lavoro ora" I replied softly knowing she was already scared with feliz basically eye fucking her. I read his mind just to be safe " OH GOD NO! FELIX WHAT THE HELL?" I shuddered why? Why would he be thinking that! He knew I was a mind reader! "Give me a second guys I need to read this in private" I told no-one in paticular, I ran to my room full speed and plonked myself on the floor with my legs crossed and ripped open the letter...

Dear Daughter

I am extremely appalled at your behaviour towards your father and Alice he only abandoned you with the family in mind so I will greatly appreciate it if you left us all in peace we will of course still attend your coronation but only for Carlsile's friendship with Aro afterwards I shall have no contact with you the only time you will receive a letter from us is when its either from Carlsile and Esme or Emmet and Rosalie. I would also be grateful if you would keep Jasper away from from Alice for she has found her true mate, Peter's old partner Charlotte will be arriving soon

Regretfully your Mother

Issabella Swan-Cullen

That was it, That letter just finished me off I just broke down. Before anyone could come and find me I jumped out the window and ran into a surrounding forest. In my break-down I realised that I grew faster than Renesme meaning that I was more dead than her, that new discovery caused a whole new wave of tearless sobs. I just remebered something that Heidi told me singing always helps. I sighed I might aswell try...

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife it's still the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

Yet the pain here that i feel try and tell me its not real

For it seem that I still have a tear to shed

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

In the ice or in the suns its all the same

Yet I feel my heart is acheing

Though it doesnt beat its breaking

And the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me its not real

I know that I am dead

But its seems that I still have a tear to shed

I smelt Demetri before I saw him but I didnt care I really needed him right now. He made his way through the trees I sniffled before I spoke " he...Hey dem" I whispered " Whats wrong Aria" He whispered softly, I simply pointed to the letter as he started to read I could see he was close to killing something. After he had finished reading the letter he was in a full blown rage and was destroying tree's left and right "DEMETRI!" no answer. "DEMETRI LOOK AT ME!"He just stared at me like I was an alien. Oh for fucks sake! I ran up to him and grabbed his collar, forgive me lord for I am about to sin. I pulled him down and crashed his lips to mine, after a couple of seconds he started to kiss me back and had wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I instictively wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against a tree, I moaned softly as he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I quickly obliged. We were in a full blown snogging war half way through we had lost our clothes in a manic competition to gain dominace, he had easily won and now he was doing magical things to me with his tounge "dem...demetri Im close"I managed to say between gasps he just growled in response and thats when I had my very first orgasm. He started scenting me licking and kissing all over my body teasing me with his tounge. " God demetri I need you inside of me now!" I yelled he quickly obliged and we were going at it like rabbits. Orgasm after orgasm he had me screaming his had finished a couple of minutes ago and now we were wrapped around eachother with my leg wrapped around his lower waist and his left arm encircled around my waist. "God Aria you have no idea how long i've waited for that" I just replied with a uninteligabel response –mhm-" I...I think I'm in love with you" he whispered softly "Good becuase I know I'm inlove with you" I whispered back.

ALRIGHT BOOYAKASHA BOOYAKASHA! Not only have I updated but

SONG,BITCHY BELLA,BITCHY JANE,ARIA BREAKS DOWN! AND A FAILED SEXY TIME SCENE! Oh and I've updated I thank my loyal readers SUPER NINJA DINOSAUR SHOUT OUT TO Hermioneandmarcus one of my top reviewers


End file.
